Eye of the Leaf Village Dragon
by DarkBlackDragone
Summary: Many chapters to come Hinata goes out on a mission, not only to have someone shocking happen to her. Review please.


**A/N:  
Haaaay:D  
This fanfic has been stuck in my head for like, ever.  
Well, if I get enough reviews on this, I'll finish writing the second chapter and publish it. :3**

* * *

_**Chapter One: A New Hope**_

Hinata quietly got out of bed, and changed into her normal-day clothes. _This mission will only take a day, so I don't have to bring any extra clothing..._ She thought. The heiress was going to go on a mission, which her family didn't know about. Opening the window silently, she leaped out of it and closed the window carefully. Leaping down from the roof, she smiled. _I made it._ She walked through the town, and as she did, she read one of the two scrolls, stating what her mission was. It read:

'_Go to the Unknown Land, give them the second scroll. Ask the leader to sign it, then come back. Tsnuade._'

She was about to put the scroll up qhen she accidentally bumped into Sasuke Uchiha. "I-I'm sorry, Sasuke..." Hinata said, embarassed. A blush darkened her cheeks. Hinata noticed the scroll wasn't in her hands. Sasuke picked it up for her, and handed it to her. "It's fine." He said as Hianta took the scroll. "Th-Thank y-you," she said quickly, and began to walk towards the city gates. "Where are you headed to?" The Uchiha asked. Hinata looked at him, and said, "A...A m-mission." Before Sasuke could reply, she had ran off, out of the city gates.

The young Hyuuga walked, following the map's writing. After around four hours of walking, she decided to have a small break. Sitting down, she drank from the water bottle, being sure to save some. Standing up, the girl was on her way.

* * *

That night, she noticed it was a half moon. Smiling, she noticed that she had reached the Unknown Land's city gates. Noticing strange footprints on the ground, it made the genin a bit scared. _They look like large lizards...Dinosaurs? No, now I'm just being stupid._ She thought, mentally slapping herself. Knocking on the gates, a strange-looking human appeared. "Hello. How may I help you?" The man was extremely tall, around eight feet. It wore a long hood, covering it's head. Two holes were cut in the middle for the "human's" eyes. "Uhm, c-can I-I p-please d-deliver s-someth-thing to the Hok-kage here?"

The "human's" bright orange eyes blinked. "Oh, yes, um.. Follow me." The "human" said, and motioned for the frightened Hyuuga to follow. Hinata followed and saw creatures run into houses and buildings, and odd-looking pets glance at her and glare at her. Biting her lip, she quickly shifted her head to follow the "human."

He led her into a tall building. Colorful "statues" of dragons outlined the building. "Brisin, a messenger has come for you." The tall creature said. Brisin was another odd-looking human, twice as taller as the last one. "Hello. You come from the leaf village and you bring me an important message asking for peace?" Hinata was about to answer, but was son interupted.

"The answer is no. Humans have been hurting us and we despise and fear them." Brisin spat. "B-But, your honor, the h-hidden l-leaf-f v-villag-ge w-would-d n-never-r d-do such-ch a th-thing..." Hinata said, taking the scroll from her sack.

"Hnn...Then tell me who did hurt us, genin." Brisin commanded. "T-Tell wh-what th-their forehead p-prot-tector l-look-ked l-like." Hinata said. Brisin closed his eyes and messaged his temples. "It looked like a jar...and a rectangle-shape above it..." Brisin said, opening his bright red eyes.

Hinata looked at him. "It's the Sand Village, sir...They've hurt us, too." She said, without stuttering. Brisin's eyes widened. "Oh? Then I guess I'll sign it...But I need you to do something for us."

"Y-Yes?"

"Come with me."

She watched as Brisin floated off of his chair gracefully, and waited for Hinata to come. Obediently following him, Brisin began to tell her what he wanted from her.

"You see, I trust you completely now. You can do no harm to us. But anyways, we're all dragons." He took off the hood and was a full-grown mountain dragon. Hinata gasped, scared and highly suprised. Brisin chuckled. "Anyways, a most powerful dragon, Tremundo, has been destroying our land countless times and said to be invincible. But, judging how you come from the Leaf village, you might be able to kill him and bring great peace to our land. Talaezia would have feasts in your name and highly honor the Leaf Village." Brisin explained, walking on his four legs with Hinata.

Hinata thought. "I'll...I'll do it." Brisin grinned. "Now, you're much to small to battle Tremundo. So stay still, and trust me and close your eyes." The wise dragon ordered. Doing as told, the genin felt four-fingered hands touch her head.

"Bilit, resget, indae, singa, ihoy, nervellie, gerfug, intiltidie, resoruta!" He said, and closed his eyes.

White, red, and purple clouds swirled around Hinata's body as Brisin let go. Hinata kept her eyes closed, too scared to open them. Once she opened her eyes, she felt taller. Looking around, she noticed her body had turned completely white...and longer.White orbs searching around she looked at her hands, they were now dragon hands with large talons. She felt something go between her legs...A tail. She looked at Brisin. "Am...Am I a dragon?" She inquired, her heart beating quickly. Brisin nodded.

* * *

**A/N:  
Well, whaddya think?  
REVIEW NOW.**


End file.
